Heinz Doofenshmirtz
, Heinz Doofenshmirtz is the main antagonist (and sometimes an anti-hero) in the popular animated Disney Channel series, Phineas and Ferb, ''as well as being the former secondary antagonist turned supporting protagonist in its full length movie, ''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension. His nemesis is Perry the Platypus, who foils almost all of his semi-evil schemes. Early Life In his early life, Heinz was just a simple little boy living presumably somewhere in an Eastern Europena country called Drusselstein. He was often abused by his parents and forced to be their lawn gnome when their real one was reposessed; his only friend was the moon (and his neighbor, Kenny). His brother, Roger, was the one in the family to get WAY more attention than Heinz, which lead him into a life of jealousy. This was further intensified when Roger was elected Mayor of Danville, which caused Heinz to develop schemes to discredit or humiliate Roger. Heinz's first invention was called "Inator" (he still wasn't good at naming inventions back then), which does nothing but shoot a ray of plasma into outer space. He entered it in a Science Fair, but lost to a baking soda volcano. On the next science fair, he entered an "Even-Bigger-Inator", but still lost to another baking soda volcano. Also, in his young adult years, he started up a bratwurst-vending business, but it was later put out of business thanks to the hot dog vending industry. The Battle for the Tri-State Area Heinz sarcastically stated he would rule the world in his teenage years, but his current date, Linda Flynn (who later became Lindana, Phineas and Candace's Mother and Ferb's Stepmother) said that maybe he could start small with the Tri-State Area. Doing so, he gained an evil business and nemesis, O.W.C.A. Agent Perry The Platypus, or Agent P for short. Almost every typical episode features Doofenshmirtz who subjects Perry into a trap and hatches an evil scheme or invention that he often links to a "back story" from his youth. The stories explore his mentally abusive and shunned childhood in the fictional village of Drusselstein. As such, Perry would find himself out from the trap, and go to defeat Doofenshmirtz, who would yell out in defeat, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Perry's battles with Doofenshmirtz is also the primary reason behind destruction of whatever form of contraption his owners, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (the protagonists of the show), are building in order to make summer better. Phineas and Ferb are aware that something happens to get rid of their scheme for the day, but do not know that Perry is the cause behind it and are largely dismissive of it. Their sister, Candace, also does not know that Perry is behind the destruction and is driven to near insanity trying to figure it out. Though it may seem that Doofenshmirtz and Perry see each other as nemeses, they were times when they tend to be civil towards each other. They seem to take light over their daily brawl and cannot stand to live without this function. Even when Doofenshmirtz temporarily replaces Perry with another O.W.C.A. agent, Perry seems to be very depressed and misses Doofenshmirtz so much, revealing that his battles against Doofenshmirtz's schemes is what gave his life heroic cause. Also, in other occasions, depending on whatever situation Doofenshmirtz is facing, Perry would often help Doofenshmirtz with his plans that are not evil in nature, such as helping the doctor overcome evil scientist's block, helping him put on a birthday party for his 16-year-old daughter Vanessa, impressing a square dancing girl with boots that Doofenshmritz created to follow the commands of square dancing, working together to stop a raging platypus hunter from hunting them down, or having him to call his rich ex-wife Charlene to lend him some money to pay off his mortgage debt. Also, Perry tends to use several of Doofenshmirtz's inventions, most likely to clean up and erase any evidence of whatever inventions Phineas and Ferb made, leaving Candace unable to bust them to her mom. Most good examples were when Perry asked to borrow Doofenshmirtz's robot Norm to pick up several footage from the city surveillance cameras in order to save his job as an agent, as well as using Doofenshmirtz's Pick-Him-Up-inator to rescue a lost Candace and bring her home. Doofenshmirtz, the Evil Ruler of the Tri-State Area In an alternate timeline Doofenshmirtz managed to become the evil ruler of the Tri-State Area, because a 30 year old Candace Flynn went back in time to bust her brothers on the day they made the roller coaster. This caused a time alteration that hospitalized Agent P. Since Agent P wasn't able to stop Doofenshmirtz, he manages to become the ruler of the Tri-State Area. When he became the ruler, Agent P was forced to sign a treaty that he can't thwart Doofenshmirtz anytime, there were monuments of Doofenshmirtz all over the Tri-State Area, everyone is refered to as Joe (regardless of gender), and every one is forced to wear a labcoat. Personality Doofenshmirtz has a general disregaurd for the wellfare of others, often getting angry at people for simply performing their jobs. He is easily angered, and will build elaborate machines to "fix" problems he has, such as making clones so he doesn't have to wait in line. Though he claims his life's goal is to become ruler of the tri-state area, it has been touched on a few times that he is almost mentally incapable of continuing with his schemes without Perry there to stop him, and he could probably conquer the Tri-State area easily if he simply didn't wait. It seems that it is some kind of mental need, as when Perry DOESN'T come he has been known to chase him down and demand that he "thwart him" or create a nemisis to stop him (Planty the Potted Plant). He also has a deep respect for Perry the Platypus and when not planning anything, the two get along quite well. Also, Perry tends to save Doofenshmirtz's life whenever his plot attempts to blow up in his face with a lethal threat. Notable Inventions Most of Doofenshmirtz's inventions end with -inator. As Doofenshmirtz planned, they would perform the function that Heinz programmed to ensure what he would be trying to achieve. Most of his -inators are destroyed by Perry, but there were a few that proved be beneficial in nature. * The Magentism Magnifier - When Doofenshmirtz covered the Eastern Seaboard with tin foil, he used this invention to pull it to reverse rotation of the earth. It didn't work as all it did was pull the tin foil into a giant ball. Eventually, he'd make a second try and expect it to succeed on the mere fact he added the suffix "inator" to the invention's name. * Norm - Norm is Doofenshmirtz' Robot Henchman who was originally designed to attack platypuses. He commonly states "Hi! I'm Norm!". In "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the Second Dimension", his alternate self has an army of hovering, iron-fisted, super-strong robots that resemble Norm without their helmets. * Shrinkinator - As its name implies, shrinks anything zapped to microscopic size. * The Drillinator - Can drill extremely-deep tunnels. * The Slow-Motioninator - One zap from this laser gun will slow down any opposing victim. * The Uglyinator - Powered by an African-Bog Frog, a zap from this laser gun will turn anyone hideously ugly (which had no affect on him because he already was). * The Make-A-Mountain-Out-Of-A-Mole-Hillinator - Powered by batteries, this will, as its name implies, make mountains out of mole hills. * The Music Video Clipinator/Music Video Mind Controlinator - Used for The Phineas and Ferb Cliptastic Countdown, then used to broadcast a hypnotic ballad to get stuck in peoples heads ("My Name Is Doof, And You'll Do What I Say! WHOOP WHOOP!"). The only antidote for said ballad is The #1 Most-Requested Phineas and Ferb Song (Extended Edition, Never Before Seen). * The Paper-cutinator - Could turn any sort of paper into a tiny, sharp piece that would cut people and force them to buy his brand of band-aids. * The Turn-Everything-Evil-inator - Would turn evil anything its beam hit; even inanimate objects. * The Mimeinator - Would trap mimes in real invisible boxes, but no one would notice (He did this because he hated mimes). * The Pick-Em-Up-Inator - Heinz created this to successfully pick his daughter Vanessa from school and take her home in a matter of seconds, much to her surprise. Upon learning of it, rather than destroying it, Perry instead uses it to rescue a lost Candace and bring her back home. Vanessa would later call her father and compliment on the -inator that took her home. * The Other Dimension-inator - Can open a portal to other dimensions (Phineas and Ferb accidentally destroyed it and later helped him rebuild it). This was the cause which his nemesis Perry becomes found out by the boys of his secret identity. * The Babinator - Turns anyone into a baby. Heinz thought that it was a failure, but Norm discovered it was just not plugged in (after joining OWCA) and accidentaly fired at Phineas and Ferb and eventually Linda and the Fireside Girls. * The Shift-The-Earth's-Position-Further-Away-From-The-Sun-inator - Moving the Earth away from the Sun by shooting a laser at Jupiter and using its mass as an anchor. Heinz only used it to help him with his skin problem, (since he had bought the wrong sunscreen and that he doesn't want to return it). This was considered one of the few schemes that Doofenshmirtz actually succeeded on. Successes Though Doofenshmirtz usually fails on almost all of his schemes throughout the series (due to either his incompetence or Perry's intervention), there were a few times when he actually succeeded without Perry trying to stop him, though none of them are involved in taking over the Tri-State Area: * In the episode "Hail Doofania!", Doofenshmirtz is shown in a flashback battling against Perry on a rooftop. By sheer luck, Doofenshmirtz uses an umbrella to combat against Perry, causing the platypus to lose his footing and fall into a sandpaper factory, allowing Doofenshmirtz to escape victoriously. This event also forced Perry to wear a pet cone, which prevented him to go on his next mission, leaving Perry really upset. * In the episode "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", Doofenshmirtz is trying to put a good party for Vanessa's 16th birthday, since he always failed on giving her a good birthday party all her life. He even enlists Perry to help him out. Eventually, he also uses this as another attempt to kill Perry by launching him with a giant firecracker during the ceremonies. Though Doofenshmirtz fails to defeat Perry while getting himself tied up to the laucnhing firecracker (though he survives), the launch left a great impression for all of Vanessa's arriving friends, who find the party to be extremely cool. Touched by her father's success, Vanessa happily thanks him of getting one party right for her, as well as thanking Perry for helping him out. * In the episode "Magic Carpet Ride", Doofenshmirtz managed to ruin Roger's public art veiling, all due to a backstory of when Roger accidently destroyed Doofenshmirtz's greatest painting in an act of clumsiness. However, Doofenshmirtz soon regrets it when he found that the painting which Roger was unveiling was the exact same painting that Doofenshmirtz painted, and that Roger spent 20 years restoring it. * In "Robot Rodeo", Doofenshmirtz struggles to create an -inator to beat his rival, Aloyse von Roddenstein (or Rodney for short), in the Second Annual L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Inator Competition. After his chances are being threatened, Doofenshmirtz secretly releases the captured O.W.C.A agents, who then start destroying much of the other scienists' inators. After the agents leave, Doofenshmirtz finally presents his -inator, which destroys Rodney's inator, allowing Doofenshmirtz to win by default. * Another instance is in the episode "Cranius Maximus", where Doofenshmirtz builts a Key-Find-Inator to help him steal all of the keys of the Tri-State Area until he gets the Key of the City. Though Perry manages to return all keys, Doofenshmritz manages to get the Key to the City in the end, right before he is struck by lightning with it. * Another instance is the TV film, where Doofenshmirtz creates the Other Dimension-inator to help him travel to alternate dimensions. This was easy for him, thanks to Phineas and Ferb, who help him rebuild it after they accidently destroyed it. * In "Road to Danville", Doofenshmirtz is given the title role of the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Stock Festival Play. He and Perry accidently got themselves lost in a desert after another fight, but they finally put their differences aside and they fly back to Danville before storming into the play, where Doofenshmirtz brings out his opening line "Pizza Delivery", earning the praise from the audience (including the other evil scientists). Doofenshmirtz thanks Perry for helping him out, though Perry selflessly pointed out that Doofenshmirtz is the one who should be thanked for his great opening. * Another example was in the episode "Backyard Hodge Podge", where it was revealed that Doofenshmirtz had used several of his technology to improve the ophthalmologist's chair for eye examinations, which has allowed him to earn royalty checks. However, this is only taken as a sign of good rather than evil, which seems to upset Doofenshmirtz a lot. * The most famous example was in the special "Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer", where Doofenshmirtz revealed that he had bought the wrong sunscreen to help him cope with his skin problem. However, rather than returning it back to the store, Heinz instead creates an -inator that shoots out a tractor beam to Jupiter, using its mass as an anchor to move the Earth away from the Sun to an early autumn so that he can use the sunscreen. Despite beating up Doofenshmirtz with a mop, Perry failed to stop him from moving the Earth away from the Sun, and he walks off in defeat. Doofenshmirtz is delighted that he has finally succeeded in a grand evil scheme, even showing the blueprints of the -inator to his fellow villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to prove that he was responsible for changing the weather. However, he later regretted this when he learns that Rodney sees this as an opportunity to take over the Earth by creating an -izer (based on Doof's inator, but ten times the size and strength) that will send the Earth into a new ice age. Disgusted by this, Doofenshmirtz defeats Rodney and destroys the -izer (with the help from Perry, Carl, Major Monogram, and Monogram's son Monty), thus saving the world. Heroic Moments In spite of Doofenshmirtz's reputation as a villain, he will tend to play as the hero whenever it either benefits him the most or if he doesn't have a choice. Such examples are included: * In Spa Day, he finds a stray cat and decides to adopt him, naming him Mr. Fluffypants after his uncle Fluffypants Doofenshmirtz (who, oddly, doesn't wear pants). Despite the cat making a mess with several of Doof's -inators, he almost fell the building, only to be saved by Doofenshmirtz. However, Doofenshmirtz falls from the building, but Perry manages to rescue him and the cat. Eventually, Doofenshmirtz learns that the cat belongs to a kid who's been looking for him, and decides to return him (presumably to spare his lab of the cat's antics). * In Finding Mary McGuffin, he bought a Mary McGuffin doll from the Flynn-Fletchers at a yard sale. He then gives it to Vanessa, exclaiming that he spent years scouring the Internet and garage sale trying to find the discontinued doll. At first, Vanessa is a little disappointed, but soon starts to appreciate it, finally seeing how much her father is trying to show his affection for her in spite of his reputation as a villain. * In Summer Belongs to You, he struggles to search for Vanessa after another of his botched schemes caused her to travel around the world by mistake during their vacation. To do so, Doofenshmirtz convinces Monogram and Perry to help him out, even having equipped Vanessa's earrings with a GPS tracking system that allows them to follow the track. Eventually, they reach to Paris, where Doofenshmirtz finally spots Vanessa on the Eifel Tower, but she is somewhat upset at her father for always bringing work in their vacation. However, Doofenshmirtz complained that he had to travel hallway around the world to get her, and upon hearing this, Vanessa is touched by her father's efforts and goes off with him to continue their vacation, even going so far to save her father when Monogram and Perry attempted to arrest him afterwards. * In the TV film, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry were about to be killed by 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz with a giant a robot, but Doofenshmirtz manages to rescue them by ordering his evil counterpart to stop. He also presents out his childhood toy train and gives it to 2nd Doof, who is somewhat touched by this and decides to take back all of his evil schemes for good. * In Skiddley Whiffers, Doofenshmirtz spots a swarm of bees threatening Vanessa and her friends on a camping trip. Thinking wise on this, Doofenshmirtz selflessly douses himself with honey to lure the bees away from the teens. He gets stung before diving into the water, and Perry would later help him out. * In Where's Perry, Part 2, Doofenshmirtz feels uncomfortable that Monogram's intern Carl is taking over the Tri-State Area after being accidently hit by Doofenshmirtz's Ultimate-Evil-Inator ray. Deciding to set things right, Doofenshmirtz sets Monogram free and starts building a Re-Good-inator, using the parts from one of O.W.C.A.'s jets. He manages to fire the Re-Good-inator at Carl (with the help from Perry), turning Carl back to his good self. * In Road to Danville, Doofenshmirtz and Perry get themselves lost in a desert and blame each other for what happened. Eventually, Doofenshmirtz manages to find a bus station and board on a bus to get back to Danville after Perry paid two tickets, but Perry is denied to get on board, since the bus don't allow animals inside. Later on, Doofenshmirtz starts to feel guilty of leaving Perry behind and decides to go back for him. He manages to find Perry's lost jetpack and uses to rescue Perry from the scorching heat before they fly to Danville. * In Primal Perry, Doofenshmirtz hires a platypus hunter named Liam McCracken to trap Perry in the Danville Botanical Gardens. However, Liam betrays Doofenshmirtz by trapping him as well, planning to turn both foes into trophies. As a result, Doofenshmirtz and Perry are forced to work together to stop Liam, and in the end, when Liam is about to kill Perry, Doofenshmirtz manages to get the groundskeepers to the scene to stop Liam at his tracks, saving Perry from an awful fate. * In the special Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer, in spite of his megalomania, Doofenshmirtz is shown to hate world domination in general, believing to be crazy. He is even horrified when Rodney announces his intention of taking over the Earth by sending it to a new ice age with his new -izer. Not wanting to let this happen, Doofenshmirtz angrily engages into a fight with Rodney and defeats him. He then destroys the -izer by tilting it off the roof (with the help from Perry, Carl, Monogram, and Monty). After Rodney is arrested and taken into O.W.C.A. custody, Major Monogram genuinely thanks Doofenshmirtz for saving the Earth, though Doofenshmirtz states that he's still evil, to which Monogram agrees with. * In Father's Day, Doofenshmirtz learns that his father's lawn gnome is still in Druselstein when it was repossessed during his childhood. Seeing this as an opportunity to heal old wounds, Doofenshmirtz enlists Perry to help him find the gnome. Though they manage to find it, the gnome accidently broke into pieces after Doofenshmirtz slip into his father's home. Doofenshmirtz's father compliment him of bringing a rubble of piece as a nice gift, which leaves Doofenshmritz very disappointed. However, Doofenshmirtz is soon by cheered up by Perry before they leave, and later on, Doofenshmirtz's father recognizes the gnome's code number on the floor, and fixes it up before putting it outside his house, finally appreciating of what Heinz is doing for him. Other Info *Doofenshmirtz's daughter Vanessa is annoyed by his constant megalomania and his attempts to make her evil. However, in spite of this, she does seem to appreciate of what he's trying to do to make her happy, and shows some recognition when he succeeds on it. Also, in a lighter note, Vanessa has shown some signs of evilness, such as stealing a motor scooter as well as a doll from a little girl and holding up Major Monogram and Agent P with a hair dryer when they attempted to arrest her dad. *Doofenshmirtz is a member of a group of mad scientists called the League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness (aka L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.), which he founded. *According to his ex-wife Charlene, she and Doofenshmirtz broke up because they didn't find anything common with each other. However, in the episode Bee Day, Doofenshmirtz reveals that that the reason why they broke up was because of a poorly hand puppet named Mr. Tomato that Doofenshmirtz created for entertainment, something which Charlene didn't like. In spite of this, she maintained a civil relationship with him, and would often send him an alimony check every month, which would contribute to how he was able to buy parts for his -inators. *Doofenshmirz had a balloon named "Balloony" during his childhood. *In the Halloween episode, That's the Spirit, Doofenshmirtz used a device to transfer a part of his mind to a cow so it would destroy grass out of hatred instead of hunger. This accidently caused him to turn into a Were-cow. It is unknown how he turned back to normal. *In one episode, he created a laser to give everybody a big mustache. When he imagines his future victims with this weapon, he mentions Fu Manchu. *His last name means stupid pain in German, which somewhat relates to his tragic childhood and eccentric behavior. * Though most of the times Doofenshmirtz would be subjected to something humiliating during his defeat in every scheme (being a Scapegoat in a general), there were a few times when he pulled a Karma Houdini when he escaped perfectly without being punished: ** In "Hail Doofania!", Doofenshmirtz manages to defeat Perry by sending him to fall into a sandpaper factory before escaping victoriously, leaving Perry to lose several patches of his fur and being forced to wear a pet cone, which prevented him to go on his next mission. ** In "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", he managed to escape away in his jet by throwing away his ticking Disinitivaporator which Perry brought onboard, and Perry is forced to let him go as a result. **In "Hide and Seek", Doofenshmirtz implants a nano-bot on Perry to find out where Perry is living, but when Perry finds out, rather than going back to Doofenshmirtz's place to beat him, Perry instead smashes the camera while Doofenshmirtz activates the self-destruct mechanism on his bot to erase any evidence. ** In "Nerds of a Feather", Doofenshmirtz ties up both Perry and TV executive Jeff McGarland in effort to pitch his TV series, Doof 'n' Puss, to the latter for financial gain, but when McGarland (who is actually impressed by DOofenshmirtz's pitch) suggests giving the platypus character a girlfriend, an angry Doofenshmirtz rejects this and storms off, leaving both Perry and McGarland tied up for the remainder of the episode. ** In "Oh, There You Are, Perry", after defeating The Regurgitator and escaping his exploding lair with Perry, Doofenshmirtz lands on a soft pillow after Perry drops him. ** The most perfect example was in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", when Perry and Monogram attempted to arrest Doofenshmirtz for kidnapping Monogram and attempting to ruin the Intenational Good Guy Convention in Tokyo. Fortunately, Vanessa manages to rescue her father by posing a hairdryer as a pistol against Monogram and Perry, allowing both Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa to finally escape and continue their family vacation in Paris. ** Another one was in "Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer", after Doofenshmirtz saved the world from the threat of Rodney, he walked away laughing after pretending to give a handshake with Monogram, exclaiming that he's still evil. Gallery Doof evil grin.png Doofenshmirtz.png Doofenshmirtz the Were-cow.jpg|Were-cow Doofenshmirtz Double Doof.jpg|Doof with his 2nd dimension counterpart Doof with -Inator Gun.png Doofenshmirtz.jpg Doofenshmirtz Portrait.jpg|Doof's profile Pic Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Disney Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Business Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Gunmen Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Comedic Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Evil Genius Category:Gadgeteers Category:Outright Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:On & Off Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Brother of hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Parents Category:Weaklings Category:Supervillains Category:Killjoy Category:Friend of the hero Category:Big Bads Category:Scapegoat Category:Anti-Villain Category:Siblings Category:Evil Creator Category:Criminals Category:Male Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Humans Category:Trap Master Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Supremacists Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Technopaths Category:In love villains Category:Polluters Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Outcast Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Trickster Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Envious Villains Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Extremists Category:Laser-Users Category:Pawns Category:Self-Reproachful Villains Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti Heroes Category:Secondary Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dimwits Category:Protective Villains Category:Rivals Category:Jerks Category:Enforcer Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Paternal Villains Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Recurring villain Category:Successful Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Sadists Category:Partners in Crime Category:Lycanthropes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bullies Category:Control Freaks